StarStruck
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is in Los Angels for a fashion internship at Tikki Designs when she crosses paths with international model and celebrity, Adrien Agreste- who accidentally hits her bike with his sports car.


_**I don't need to be doing yet another story, but I've been working on this for a while now and I'm finally happy with this set up. This story is inspired and based off the Disney Channel Movie,** **StarStruck** **, and I hope you all enjoy it!**_

 _ **All copy right goes to the rightful owners.**_

* * *

 **StarStruck**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _"Adrien Agreste was just spotted in Paris with the lovely Chloe Bourgeois! What a lovely couple the international model and the daughter of Paris's Mayor make! Rumor has it that Mr. Argeste came back to his roots to surprise his lovely girlfriend for her birthday-"_

"He's so overrated." Marinette stated with distaste as she rolled her eyes, opening the box on the counter of the new apartment she was sharing with Alya as she overheard the program said roommate was watching.

Alya scoffed at her best friend, raising an eyebrow. "Are you really going to stand there and tell me you don't find Adrien Agreste remotely attractive?"

Marinette looked up at Alya, unamused. "He may be pleasing on the eyes, but a boy like that has to have a ugly personality or has to be a spoiled brat."

"Don't be quick to judge a book by it's cover, Mari!" Alya scolded, quick to defend on of the biggest celebrities she fawned over.

"I'm not." Marinette replied smoothly. "I just don't get the hype of it all, he's just some other hot shot guy."

Alya let out a noise of disagreement, her eyes disapproving of Marinette's words. It didn't really surprised the blue haired girl that her best friend was acting like this, after all Alya did run a blog on the damn guy. Marinette was convinced that Alya needed some help, and it unsettled her how good of a stalker Alya was.

"He is not _just some other guy_!" Alya protested rather loudly. "Adrien Agreste is the hottest guy around, a grade A model, singer and perfect in every aspect known to mankind."

"You're the living proof of what I mean." Marinette pointed out, putting neatly folded fabric away in the cabinet. "It's because of people like you, his _fans,_ that he's a big shot. He gets credit for being what? A model? How about the guy who cuts his hair, or the designer of the clothing he wears-"

"His father, Gabriel Agreste, designs his clothes." Alya pointed out, and in return Marinette dropped the bowl she held from her box.

"You're _kidding_." Marinette groaned in disbelief. "Then no wonder why he's some big shot model! He's had it easy if his dad uses him as a walking advertisement."

"Girl, you've been living under a rock." Alya chuckled. "Gabriel Agreste is your number one inspiration and you didn't even know who his son was, or if he even had one."

"Sorry I'm not a high level stalker like you are." Marinette muttered. "Besides, he's just the son of Gabriel. His father is the one I personally idolize for fashion. The creator, not the model wearing the clothing."

Alya sometimes wondered if Marinette ever heard just how wrong things coming out of her mouth sounded. For a second, just a second if Alya hadn't known better, she would have thought Marinette had a thing for Gabriel himself. When in reality the aspiring fashion designer idolized the man as if the floor he walked on was blessed. Which reminded her,

"Even so, you're getting a paid internship at Tikki's Designs! How amazing is that!?" Alya yelled in excitement.

Tikki's Designs, the top rivaling company against Gabriel Argestes Company. Marinette had taken a leap with a lot of persuasion from Alya and her parents to actually submit her own designs to Tikki Felix. It was pure luck and surprise that nearly sent Marinette into cardiac arrest when she got a reply back from Tikki herself, saying she wanted her in New York in the next month, giving her time for the move.

It was an honor not only to have Tikki respond, but to also have her want Marinette there so quick and fast for a paid internship. Sabine told her daughter it was because Tikki had seen the potentiel in her and was taking a chance, a chance that would benefit the both of them.

In Alya's case, she was in school for journalism in New York already, which was why Marinette had a place to stay- splitting rent with her old friend. After finishing school a year ago in Paris, Alya was accepted into one of the New York Institutes for further schooling in journalism. Now Marinette was here for her internship and discovered that Alya was obsessed with some blonde haired, green eyed guy.

Now that month was up, and Marinette was supposed to start in two days, and her nerves were clashing with her. All the little nervous thoughts were finally catching up with her, and every time she worked on a design to show Tikki, it was never enough- never satisfying. Marinette swore she was going to lose it, that was if Alya didn't kill her before.

"What if I'm a total klutz still and end up setting the building on fire?" Marinette asked, horrified because this was a real thought she had envisioned. She wasn't sure how she'd do it but knew that she'd somehow find a way to manage this.

Alya justed laughed at her best friend. "I highly doubt that you'll set the building on fire the first day Marinette. Come on, give yourself some more credit than that!"

Marinette merely gave Alya a pointed look, silently saying that the situation wasn't funny at all. "I do give myself _some_ credit, but it's not that easy and my English isn't perfect."

"You just have an accent," Alya stated, rolling her eyes. "Most American men love that kind of stuff. I even bet you that you'll be having guys line up outside your office door or sending roses to you."

Marinette's blue eyes widen, shaking her head vigorously. "Oh no, that sounds like me stuttering and being a mess if guys flirted just because I was a foreigner."

It was true, at least for Marinette. She may have had some confidence with her designs, and that was with the constant push and encouragement from loved ones and friends, but then again she was the most awkward when a member of the opposite gender approached her.

Yet there were the few people that Marinette had become friends with that were male. Okay, so maybe she was exaggerating a little bit more than normal. She didn't stutter with every male who spoke to her, or she'd never had been able to function working in her parent's bakery. The only time she actually stuttered was when she knew they were asking her out or were one of the guys from a blind date Alya had set up.

"Guys flirt for any reason Marinette." Alya pointed out, getting up to finally help the blue haired girl finish unpacking the last of her boxes. "They literally try to get at anything that breathes or moves. Particularly with vaginas."

"Alya!" Marinette laughed, waving Alya off. "What if anything I do doesn't peak her interest Alya?" Marinette couldn't help but voice her inner worries, only to get a roll of fabric thrown at her.

"Are you serious right now?" Alya screeched, looking ready to tackle Marinette and hit some sense into her. "You have her attention already with your designs, now you just have to get inspiration to create something _amazing!"_

Marinette really couldn't help but roll her eyes, laughing when Alya tackled her into the couch. She swore she had one of best friends in the world that she could always depend on, which made this move a bit easier.

* * *

 _ **Please let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading :)**_


End file.
